S P R I N G - S T O R M S
by Kiku Nakamura
Summary: They found perfection in the arms of each other. Gokudera Hayato wasn't home until he saw Miura Haru. She found a purpose in being whenever her eyes spotted him. [GokuHaru-5986 drabble/one-shot collection] Updated whenever an idea springs into my mind.
1. Ideals --Friendship-Hurt-Comfort--

Title: _Ideals_  
Author: Kiku Nakamura  
Disclaimer: I don't think I'm talented enough to create my own manga which has an anime adaptation, so excuse me for being just another fangirl.  
Characters/Pairings: 5986, (one-sided) 2768, 27K  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, friendship, angst, hurt/comfort  
Summary/Theme: _When you take a step back or move over just the slightest bit, the point of perfection changes so much._

* * *

Ever since her first year at Midori Middle School, Miura Haru had a crush on Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was that Prince Charming, clumsy but made up for it in his big-heartedness. He was strong in his own way, and him just being there was enough most of the time.

She never knew when it began really; it was strange. In her interview with Kyoko-chan, she realized her ideal boy was the good-looking, cool, type that had a dash of danger mixed in with the occasional kindness. Reborn had said what she thought was far from what her reality (Sawada Tsunayoshi) was. Far from her reality, Reborn has commented, but her statement hinted at the boy she liked after Tsuna-san, spot-on.

Tsuna was the perfect candidate for Haru's husband and vice-versa. She had been wanting all her life to be a bride. It didn't seem bad for her to be a mafia boss' wife. She was so infatuated with the idea that it was all she talked about when she saw him and Reborn-chan going to Namimori Middle in the morning. It was what she opened her eyes for.

When at first she saw Tsuna only because of his "little brother", Reborn, she yelled at him for teaching an innocent little boy such terrible, violent things. Then things started the change when she fell into the river. She never thought someone looked so heroic with just boxers on saying that he was going to save her life. It seemed almost like a fairy tale, magical but definitely not romantic in the eyes of many. Haru's vision was a bit different from other girls. She visited his house in the morning just to see _him_.

Her eccentric personality was a bit too bright for him. This was what she realized at the point when it was perfectly clear as day that "Tsuna-san did not want Haru."

Sure, it had always been like that before; it was incomparable when the boy Haru admired for so long was her best friend's boyfriend. No, she was not going to break that boundary. There was nothing Haru would sacrifice for her family nor the friendship that she earned.

It was an unconscious self-preservation instinct that Haru had. 'Stay away when important things are about to happen between two people important to you. You're not gonna like it.' In terms simple enough for Sasagawa Ryohei to understand, it was "_hide_".

That's all Haru did for some time after she said congratulations. She felt pathetic during the times in which she spent too much thinking while walking high up on the neighbors' gates and fences. The height seemed to help her forget- farther and detached from reality and made her feel freer.

She was surprised when Gokudera-san approached her one day. It startled her so much that it knocked her out of her reverie both literally and figuratively. It was also the only real time that she felt grateful for being a gymnast. She might have gotten a concussion otherwise. Then, that also seemed to be unlikely. Gokudera-san's arms were outstretched, almost as if he was ready to catch her. The effort was wasted when she did a full 10-point spin and landed on the ground (one that she was quite proud.)

"Hahi! Gokudera-san?" Haru said. Her tone seemed energized with the sudden shock and sadly, it was the closest that she sounded like her normal self in a time so long. She couldn't remember what she used to be like. It was a glimpse back to how she was before.

"It's nothing," Gokudera-san said as he tried to coolly wrap his arms around himself. Haru stifled a laugh at this. Pink glazed over his cheeks, hinting at a full-on blush; it was cute Haru had to say.

It was at that moment Haru realized just how much he matched her descriptions of her ideal, perfect boy.

He filled the handsome part of the task pretty well. She could try to deny it, but the truth was, she'd eyed him several times before when he wasn't paying attention. The three-fourths Italian blood with the exotic look of twenty-five percent Japanese. If Haru still said that she didn't see it, all of his fangirls at his school would challenge her. There was a complete statement: He was certainly good-looking.

Did he have that dangerous vibe? Yes, that was no lie. Gokudera Hayato was simply, "dangerous-desu!" Haru saw the ways that his ring gave off a red flame when he got angry at people that made bad remarks or hurt Tsuna-san's famiglia, that was always unconsciously of course. The Vongola were very tight-knit. Before she knew that the "Famiglia" business was about, she knew that she was a part of Tsuna-san's, therefore, she too, was important to him. This made her feel warm inside.

His peculiar taste in skull embellishments and treacherous looking accessories just added to his physical demeanor. The dynamite, explosives, and gunpowder certainly entranced Haru. She wondered how someone could be so successful in mid-ranged weapons. Although nothing like Hibari-san's aura when he said the infamous line, "I'll bite you to death," Gokudera-san was badass enough to make everyone other than annoyed teachers, his Famiglia, or stupid people who never heard of Hurricane Bomb Hayato, stay away.

In all the ways that he looked cool, the things that people didn't know about him would ruin the deadly touch-and-go reputation he created for himself without being aware of it.

Haru believed that a Gokudera playing the piano would be an amusing thing until she heard why he stopped playing for such a long time. She was horrified when she learned his mother wasn't there for his birthday because her car was thrown over a cliff along with her inside. She remembered gasping quite loudly at the revelation of that information.

He left his family and roamed Italy as a loner and a troubled kid for a few years before moving to Japan and met Tsuna-san. The most surprising part was the source of the facts; straight from the star himself. The bright end of the beginning of an entrancing story of someone who was still discovering himself.

His little quirks changed her perspective on how dangerous he was as well. Gokudera Hayato was a Mystery Hunter as revealed in her interviews and time spent in the Vongola base together. Didn't that sound funny? It took Haru a lot of time and lots of laughs to wrap her mind around that. Gokudera was filling his mind excessively with the thoughts of UFOs, aliens, Nessie, ghosts, tsuchinoko, and other such "mythical beings" probably including Bigfoot and Yetis. His unique interests certainly made Haru think twice about how "cool" he was compared to how he looked. Yet at the same time, she was thankful, it made him more human because perfection scared Haru. She was nothing like it, but she found all of him more than the sum of his pieces.

His imperfection was what she liked about him. He defined her type of perfect because there was beauty in his flaws.

"_...the occasional kindness." _It was compassion that he showed as he was ready to catch her. A desire to help her if she fell, to be there for Tsuna-san all of the time, or to protect the other Vongola Guardians. Even though, he wasn't like Tsuna-san always ready to give and showed sympathy to everyone, enemies included, Gokudera stepped in front to shield everyone that was important to him. That was more than enough for Haru. The glimpses of kindness that she saw from him was more accentuated and mattered more because he didn't give out that gentle side of him so easily.

"Hey, Stupid Woman!" he shouted in her face. "I've been talking to you for some time now. Are you deaf?"

"Gokudera-san, Haru is not stupid-desu~" Haru said pouting.

"I was freakin' talking to you!"

"And Haru can hear you!" However, some things still weren't answered for her. Curiosity got the better part of her. "What are you doing here?" she asked while cocking her head to the side.

"Aneki wanted me to check up on you. Juudaime and the rest of the family are worried about you," Gokudera said with a blush forming on his face. It seemed like for the first time since their encounter that evening that he was uncomfortable with her there in front of him. Like he hadn't acknowledged her presence before.

This brought an equally bright blush to her own face. She turned on her heel and said "Bye!" Lots of cheer and pure elation was packed into that one farewell word. "Tell Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan that I'll be seeing them tomorrow."

Before Haru walked into her own house, with a silly smile plastered on her face, she thought to herself that she learned something new about Gokudera. He was a smooth liar. If Haru didn't know that Bianchi-san was in the Amazonian rain forests scavenging for a new type of poisonous mushroom scientists discovered recently and also requested that no one have any contact with her until she successfully came back, to which she backed the statement up with a full course meal of love-filled (poison) cooking. She wouldn't have known about Haru being away from the family.

* * *

**Author's** **Note:**

**Thanks for reading! This is my first attempt at writing a Reborn! fanfiction and I really like the development that I'm doing so far. ****If you do too, write a review. Even if you don't, still write a review saying what you didn't like about it please. ****I would really like it if you sent me a review. **

**My life has been GokuHaru-oriented for a while now so I'll be posting new chapters occasionally. Send me a PM or put it in a review if you would like to request a chapter or two. Just give me a prompt and I will do my best. **

**Date Completed: 5/2/2014**

**Update: 7/25/2014 9:36 PM**

**Word Count: 1549**


	2. Eye Of the Storm --Fluff--

Title: Eye of the Storm  
Author: Kiku Nakamura  
Disclaimer: I don't think I'm talented enough to create my own manga which has an anime adaptation, so excuse me for being a fangirl. Credits to Amano Akira.  
Genre/Tags: Romance, fluff  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: 5986/GokuHaru  
Summary: Although he had straight silver hair, his lashes were so long, curled, and dark. And she had to admit, she was jealous. Don't forget the eyes; gosh they were gorgeous.

* * *

Haru held his face close to hers. Her palms pressed against his cheeks. She felt the Storm Guardian's strong jawline near her wrist.

His eyes were such a pretty color. A nice shade of sage. They were truly beautiful framed by dark lashes.

Against a lot of odds, his eyelashes were inky charcoal- a heavy contrast with the unique silver hair. Perfectly curled and long. They made her so jealous.

Her own were certainly much shorter and seemed like they hinted towards a wave upwards that never quite occurred yet. Although, the mascara that she wore made them more dramatic after a while, the effect only took them so far and Haru didn't like the idea of false lashes. It might've been stupid, but they seemed very deceitful and not natural at all.

The little specks of darker green, azure, and brown dotted around the dark pupil of his eye. Her own face, small, yet large because of distance was reflected in his eyes. Giving her a greenish hue that she actually didn't mind.

Her own eyes traced the other features of his face. Hayato's quirked eyebrows, always posed. They were like bridges.

His sharp, yet gently sloped nose, made her want to kiss the tip of his nose. Like she did when she was feeling playful on days.

Her thumbs went to run over his full bottom lip. Her fingers branched out back to their original position. His lips were constantly soft and warm. Although they weren't always smooth (he didn't bother using the chapstick that Haru gave him), they were perpetually kissable.

Her eyes trailed back up to meet his. Tantalizing. Alluring. Passionate. Loyal. She read every emotion he emitted in those eyes. The smallest changes that happened to make his way to his face or his body in general, she read like a book.

"You're beautiful, you know," Haru said. He had been silent for such an extended period of time now. It was rare because whenever the two of them were by each other, Hayato was loud. The same could be said for Haru.

"I hope that you know most men do not appreciate it when their girlfriends call them beautiful. It's like how puppies and little children are adorable, but teenage boys aren't." He paused and stared down at her. "Lucky you, I appreciate it."

"Mhmm," Haru replied, chastely.

"I also hope that you know that with you having your face next to mine for so long is very tempting," his voice was low and his lips were set to a smirk.

"Really, now?" Haru answered absent-mindedly.

"There's a desire to kiss you right now," Hayato's voice was hushed.

"Have you been hanging around Shamal-san lately?" Her tone was lazy and that was to be expected when your plan for the day was to cuddle with your boyfriend all day.

"Are you accusing your own boyfriend to be a pedophilic pervert?" Hayato asked, those perfectly arched brows coming into play.

"I don't know. Am I?"

Haru moved her hands from his face to lace into his hair as the small distance between them closed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This was a short drabble I wrote on a whim while at my grandmother's house. I guess the title was quite literal wasn't it? Oh well.**

**Have a happy Mother's Day. **

**Drop a review and if you have any feedback or constructive criticism, write it all down. Thank you.**

**Word Count: 519  
Published: May 11, 2014**


	3. Voicemail --Angst-Hurt-Comfort--

Title: _Voicemail_  
Author: Kiku Nakamura  
Disclaimer: I don't think I'm talented enough to create my own manga which has an anime adaptation, so excuse me for being a fangirl. Credits to Amano Akira.  
Genre/Tag: Romance, Angst, break-up  
Rating: T  
Warning: minor cursing, minor OOC-ness  
Characters/Shippings : 5986  
Summary: It's selfish of me, but every time that I say 'leave,' it's a test to know if you're willing to stay.

* * *

Haru wished it would just rain with thunder and lightning because the bright, sunny skies were pissing her off. That was saying a lot because Haru would be sad and upset, but never so mad at something that she would be "pissed off."

Yet, here she was so infuriated with the weather: something that neither she nor anyone else could control. It was foolish of her. Why would she be feeling so absolutely livid with everything that she saw? Even the nice roadside flower was irritating.

She was so upset with herself. Why was she so dumb to push someone out of her life? All that he was trying to do was help. She trusted and broke apart and now to be scared to break someone that thought she was truly amazing even if he didn't say it out loud. But this was for him. It was all for him. _Don't regret it now, Haru_' she thought to herself.

Maybe she was too far gone to be saved. Ironically, she thought there would always be a cure for everything.

When she finally ended the journey to her house, she monotonously opened the door and walked up to her room. Feeling like she was finally able to slip away into the little pathetic excuse of a person that she thought she was, Haru slumped on her bed.

She hugged her pillow tight and thought that she didn't deserve a miracle, because even if they did exist, she was the one who did a wrong-doing. Miura Haru thought with all of her might that it was impossible for the aforementioned thing, but she still hoped and prayed for one to come her way. No matter how much of a mess she was in, she was still the girl with the big dreams and imagination.

Sad songs that she had listened to kept on playing through her mind. There wasn't a way to stop it. There wasn't a mute or pause button. Wallowing herself in guilt made her feel better because she knew he didn't deserve what she did. If he was feeling pain, she might make up for it by feeling it, too. Haru was being selfish again and again today.

Her eyelids slowly covered her eyes and she fell into a slumber. With the black screen that she was seeing, it warped into something she had seen, just three hours earlier to be exact. It was a scene that she did not want to be reliving. She cursed her imagination and good memory for such vivid details. They were in her kitchen. He was leaning on the wall and she was by the fridge.

"Haru, I won't be able to protect you from everything. I can't promise that I won't lie or hurt you, but I want you to know that I'll be right here," he said, his tone gentle and hushed.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. It was unbelievable the kindness that he showed her. It was subtle mostly, but today he was so affectionate. He was beautiful. She didn't want him to break.

"What do you mean? Are you feeling alright?" he asked. His eyebrows were knotted together and his eyes were concentrating hard on her pale face.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Haru asked. She thought of yelling at him, but in the end chose to just whisper it. He could hear her; it was muffled and low but he could hear it nonetheless. It might have better if she yelled, because he couldn't stand her like this and she knew it.

"Haru, what are you talking about? I'm your boyfriend. Stop this!" He ran his hand through that perfectly soft hair; Haru could tell without touching. That was what he did when he was angry, confused, frustrated, or annoyed. He was all four at the moment because of her. She was sorry but everything about that made her feel more determined to keep him away. She didn't deserve him.

"You aren't going to be here forever. I don't want to risk anything. You aren't good for me. I know it." Yes, she was going to break him today. It was going to happen one day because he was so devoted to her; it was well known he was the one that was going to hurt more in the end. _Why didn't she end it right here, right now? Why wait for something so certain to happen? _She continued, "Everyone told me not to date you, yet I still did. There isn't anything in this for me." The lies hurt and it was cruelly perfect; she didn't say anything about how she was bad, because now he would be more willing to leave her. He wouldn't have to try to persuade her that it wasn't her fault.

She avoided his eyes when he walked closer to her. "Just leave, Gokudera-san." In a pleading tone, she added, "Please."

He was walking closer still. "Miura Haru! Look me right in the eyes. Tell me what you just said- loud and clear. I'll leave you alone, let you go. I'll do what you said." Haru heard the hurt in his voice. He wasn't expecting this outburst with her on a last name, stranger basis with him. Wasn't expecting her to be like this when all he was telling her was how much he loved her indirectly. She refused to look at him. Haru was fully aware that if she looked into his perfect green eyes, her knees would give out and everything she needed to stay to keep him away from her would fail and that he knew this bit of information too.

She gave herself a countdown from five to calm her breathing and looked up. '_Haru is strong,'_ she had told herself. "I said 'leave, Gokudera-san.'"

With that Hayato walked out of the kitchen and out the front door. Haru had winced preparing for a slam of the door that never came. It closed slowly, silently, something that she never expected from him before their relationship, that had ended as he walked out.

She was successful yet all she felt was a deep, dark void swallowing her whole. She thought that there was a faint trace of disappointment in her heart. Why should she? She had everything that she wanted now. But she thought to herself, almost telepathically to him, "It's selfish of me, but every time that I say 'leave' it's a test to know if you're willing to stay."

And he failed.

Haru remembered waiting. She waited for Hayato to get out on the sidewalk. She waited for her breathing to calm. She waited for him to turn past the corner of her street.

There was a little part of her that was waiting for him to knock on that door. To ask her to let him back in.

She waited for him to walk all the way back to his apartment before, she too, walked out.

The Japanese girl couldn't stand the suffocating atmosphere of the kitchen even though Hayato was long gone.

Haru walked all across Namimori feeling more conflicted that she ever did before. She passed by Namimori Middle School, Midori Middle, and the last stop was his apartment complex.

All the window drapes were drawn together leaving little light inside the living room she reminisced. She had been there to watch movies with him on the cozy couch. She had actually been over quite often now that she thought about it. And that was when she realized how extremely frustrated with herself she was.

When the brunette woke up, she realized that it had been two hours since she fell asleep and five since she had gotten the single status (not that she fixed it yet for social media. She was too tired and freaking ticked off, serious. She wasn't unprepared to let go or anything. ) The gentle taps of rain on her roof was comforting in a way that loneliness was in a tight place with a large amount of people.

She rubbed her eyes as she sat up on her bed, her pillow cushioning her back. When the brown-eyed girl looked at her phone, there was a blinking, constant and incessant. Growing impatient with everything around her, she grabbed her phone and quickly threw it on her lap which was still covered with her blanket. It made a soft thud sound.

As she unlocked the phone, she realized that she had twenty four missed calls. She counted three from Kyoko-chan, two from Bianchi-san, one from Tsuna-san, and eighteen all from Hayato. There was a pain and longing that she had towards reading his caller ID. There were hearts, stars, infinity signs, and (don't forget the) little winking skull. She really loves him- present tense. She still felt the way that her breathing got caught in her throat.

Haru had voicemail and she listened to them one at a time after she pressed the "call voicemail" button.

_**Haru? What the hell is wrong with you, stupid woman?!**_**(4:23)**

Haru laughed bitterly at this. She hadn't heard that little nickname of hers for a long time and she started to miss it. Even though the words that he chose might have been a little harsh for other people, his tone was just so sad, she could feel the way that he felt when he called her.

_**Just answer the freaking phone already!**_**(4:24)**

_**What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened.. b-**_**(4:27)**

Haru felt the hot tears rolling down her face. He just kept on repeating the same thing until the time was up. She couldn't catch what he was saying. Just the small little letter that escaped his lips that didn't get recorded. The only way that she would have know that it was even there was because of how often he whispered into her ear. They had gotten sensitive to picking up his voice. She missed how his breath tickled her neck when he spoke close to her. She missed everything about him and she grabbed fistfuls of her blanket and pushed it up towards her face in hopes to stop the liquid falling from her eyes.

_**After**__** I left, I realized that I failed. I promised to be with you through whatever, remember? **_**(4:29)**

_**Just God dammit, woman. I'm sorry. **_**(4:30)**

_**Let me come back, Haru. **_**(4:31)**

_**I'll change. **_**(4:31)**

_**I'm sorry. I'll wait for you at your old middle school. Let the rain pour. I'll be there no matter what weather. I won't leave until I see you.**_** (4:32)**

Haru jumped out of her bed startled and certainly not ready to know that there was no awning at Midori Middle School nor was it raining when Hayato went to wait.

He didn't have an umbrella and would be soaked through by the time she got there. Fuck her stupid wishes. She did not want it to rain right now. She wanted the terrible weather to go away right now. Which resulted in her seeing a flash of lighting which was followed by the loud boom of thunder. "Shit!" she cursed aloud.

Running out of her bedroom, Haru grabbed a rain coat and shoved her feet into boots. She paused by the front door grabbing the biggest umbrella that she owned.

Her feet shuffled and moved her towards the door. Her hand settled on the doorknob and she just paused. Her system shut down like a robot.

_What was the point in me going now? I just broke up with him to stop all the pain that he was feeling now. If I leave to see Hayato now, that'll all go to waste._

Haru stood a few steps back from the door. She reached towards the knob again and her brain was just so confused. There were so many emotions that she was feeling.

She ran out the door, slamming it for speed and let her legs carry her to the rendezvous location.

When she arrived, she saw the normal scene of a raining middle school during heavy downpours. No one was there and she sighed out in relief. When she turned her head though she saw a drenched in rain Gokudera Hayato.

She hid behind the large tree that grew outside school premises. The large sakura tree that had lost it blossoms a few weeks before. She held her umbrella back from her face and focused hard on Hayato's figure.

She took a moment to recollect her thoughts and breathe, to compose herself.

"Idiot! Why the hell are you out here?!" she yelled at him. This brought back memories of their middle school days. Endless shouting and arguments that meant no harm. A whole lot of bickering and teasing from friends before they stopped.

He raised his head to look at her. His face covered in water was attractive, but when wasn't he? She thought of those models in shampoo commercials, but her boy- excuse me, ex-boyfriend looked so much better."Haru?"

"Why'd you call me so many times?" She walked over to where the silver-haired male was. She held out the umbrella so that it covered him while her shoulder was being dozed by rain.

"Haru, tell me that you don't mean what you said."

"Don't be stupid. You said that you would leave me alone."

"I'm sorry for saying that. I'm sorry for not staying. I'm sorry for walking away. I knew you were hurt and that all you needed was to trust me. I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry.

"I can't be here without you. You know that. Excuse me of being selfish just this once.

"Give me another chance. Please." His eyes were pleading. He never begged but if it had to kill his pride, he'd rather that be gone than her. Because Haru was silent strength, not breaking in front of anyone to make them worry less and it gave him hope of something before going on missions.

Haru didn't mean for this to happen. She just wanted him to stay away because that's what was better in the long run. In some point of their relationship this was going to happen again and there was no getting back together then.

There was something about the way that he was being so desperate and broken that made Haru want to hold him tight and never let go.

"Haru didn't want it to come down to this, Hayato. Haru can't bring herself to have you when she knows that she's going to leave you again just like this. We both know-"

"No we don't, stupid woman. We don't know that we're going to be like this again. This is the last chance that we have to be like we were. Were you unhappy with it?"

Haru shook her head viciously and felt liquid frustration fall from her face. "Haru just doesn't want to hurt you. She'll ruin everything."

"No, you won't. I believe you. You don't have to protect me anymore. You just have to trust me with this and everything else that we're going to go through. We're members of the Vongola. We're stronger together right?" His eyes held hers and all the walls were down.

She wailed. For a shocked moment, Hayato looked around wondering what he said wrong.

"Don't do this to me, stupid octopus head. You know Haru didn't want to hurt you and now you're saying all of the right things again," Haru said as her face was all contorted in crying and smiling at the same time. She wiped away the tears streaming towards the already wet pavement.

She held out her arms in a way to signal a hug.

"Haru, I'm gonna get your shirt all wet and gross."

"I don't care."

They just stood there in each others embrace for minutes. Just muted talk and small clenches of reassurance. The umbrella was dropped and forgotten about next to them. They were in this together, weren't they?

The day after, the stayed in Hayato's apartment sick and light headed. Hayato gave Haru a quick peck on the lips while she smiled into the kiss. When the broke apart, Haru started laughing. One day they were breaking up and drenched in rain, the next they were kissing and making up while being sick. Yep, they were together, down with the common cold together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the continued support. That was the new chapter.**

**I've been tired of non-stop studying for tests so it really isn't edited because I never got to the end of re-reading. If you notice any errors or would like to beta, just put it in a review or PM me. **

_**I am taking requests for chapters. Just send me a prompt and we can discuss how it will be. Keep in mind, it will be how I choose to write it, so if it doesn't turn out as you planned, sorry.**_

**I was on the bus yesterday and these other high school kids get on and they're talking about "kawaii" and anime and stuff while I'm sitting there half paying attention and listening to music. (This guy's friend asks if it was a verb or a noun, and I said 'it's an adjective')"My favorite genre is _yaoi_," the guy said, yea, GUY to his friend. Which he then explains what it is. Then he mentions yuri which his friend is like, "Is that the straight anime?" To which I have to respond, "No, that's the lesbian, girl-on-girl anime." Which was very awkward since I'm an introvert and the second time that I mentioned something. Oh well, this is the editorial, room for me to say random shit. **

**Leave a review. Advice, criticism, as well as just a happy note are welcome.**

**Word Count- 2,838  
Date Published- May 13, 2014**


	4. It's Only Here --Angst-Romance--

Title:_It's Only Here_  
Author: Kiku Nakamura  
Disclaimer: I don't think I'm talented enough to create my own manga which has an anime adaptation, so excuse me for being a fangirl. Credits to Amano Akira.  
Genre/Tags: angst, wishful thinking, romance  
Rating: K+, PG  
Characters/Pairings: 5986/GokuHaru  
Summary/Theme: _She never imagined it would end like this._

Warnings/Side Notes: _The story is in Haru's point of view. There will be tears shed if you weren't so cold hearted. Sheesh, that was a joke._

* * *

It's dark. _Random flashes of bright, neon lights swing around the room and rest on your face only for a few moments. It's in those seconds between the flashes that I let myself believe your beautiful face smiles for me_, the brunette thinks. There's a mystical illusion around him; the Japanese girl wistfully looks at the uncaring Italian.

* * *

I think back on times where there was someone who could make me do crazy, stupid things. There were glimpses of dancing in the rain, yelling at 3 AM, eating several whole cakes, sneaking around and climbing through windows to abandoned houses. There were so many exchanges of "I love you"s that actually meant something to me.

_And I miss them so much. I miss_ you _so much. _I think that if this was a letter, the paper would be tear-stained through and through; no words would be understood. But this letter is going to become old and frayed, hidden in between a book, never ever sent through the mail because that was never the intention when it was being written.

He's nice to me, has beautiful dark eyes, an amazing dreamy color, but never the intoxicating emerald green. It's flawless, like the top gemstones: without a trace of imperfection, rare, and unique.

He kisses my forehead and compliments my outfits and me, seamlessly. I laugh bitterly because I have to be masochistic to miss you stuttering while calling me an ugly-looking, stupid woman. You then kiss me passionately to make up for it and every day was a game. It was all happy dreams and a colorful scenery.

He takes me out on dates with a bouquet of red roses when we go out each week. It's a good, happy feeling I get. It's light and makes me feel like I'm floating around.

But this is nothing compared to cuddling in your house and me trying to beat you in trivia and board games. You used to pick and arrange wildflowers in the best ways to give to me, because you know I'm more of an emotional than expense person. You knew that I think it's cold to value everything on money. You still picked those flowers, even though you could have easily bought them at the flower shop near your house; you have the money. You're the heir of a mafia family for God's sake.

* * *

_But words how little they mean when you're a little too late._

You're already gone. Dreams leave me in the dead of night when I wake up.

There's white noise buzzing around in my ears as you hold her in your arms with eyes that show a genuine feeling you once showed me, until the end of that chapter of our relationship that once was. There's nothing left for me. We've both changed, but people don't ever really change and I still love you.

Did you hear that? The sound of my heart beating for someone who doesn't care for me anymore. He doesn't know the smile that I wear is fake. I don't even know where it is anymore, the real one. It's buried treasure- put inside a box with the missing key right in front of it refusing to try.

I miss the silver hair, cheeks turning pink, strong jaw, tan skin, and bright eyes. I miss you, I love you. Come back, please. Hold me tight, and meant it when you say it back.

But you don't miss my plain brown ponytail, chubby cheeks, pointed chin, pale skin, and chocolate eyes that are now dark. You don't miss me. You don't love me. You'll push me away, walk away, whisper words that I dread to hear: tell her how much she means to you. Because I can't make you love me if you don't.

Now, I'll plaster on that disarming smile again for him while green lights up at the sight of her, charming the lucky girl. It's only in this smoky bar that I'll imagine a happy look for me on that perilously chilled face of yours.

_Your name is forever the name on my lips._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I am sooo sorry for not updating until today. I was on vacation last week (damn cruises for making people pay so much for Wi-Fi) and I missed ou****t on a whole lot of anime that I was supposed to watch, I know it's not an excuse, but I wrote this on the ship and I hope you liked it.**

**And if you realized I was using a Taylor Swift song reference, good for you. It's so much easier writing angst. I've had much of a debate on the title. They all seem to sound stupid to me.**

**Guest Replies for Chap. 3-  
LOBA1312\- Thank you for reviewing and I will start brainstorming for that prompt that you have given me.  
Guest- Thank you for that adorable review! ^^**

**Drop a review on your way out!**

**Word Count: 679**

**Signed,  
Ivy**


	5. Sentiment

Title: Sentiment  
Author: Kiku Nakamura  
Disclaimer: I don't think I'm talented enough to create my own manga which has an anime adaptation, so excuse me for being a fangirl. Credits to Amano Akira.  
Genre/Tags: Hurt/Comfort, slight Humor, confession  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: 5986/GokuHaru, Sawada Tsunayoshi

Summary: In which they both learn how much asking someone out means as a part of the mafia.

* * *

**"I don't think it would be right of me to ask you to tie yourself to a prospective cripple- or a sentiment..."**

\- _Harry S. Truman to Bess Wallace_

* * *

Everyone around them seemed to notice, the auras and trailing gazes. All except for them.

At seventeen, the Storm Guardian and the girl that he called "Stupid Woman" were first being aware of each other. They started to notice each other's quirks and habits.

He noticed the way that she chose to speak in first person whenever the situation was serious. He saw that she let her hair down when she was stressed or extremely upset. They were a little cover-up against tears that threatened to slip or something to run her fingers through. It seemed like a remedy to helping her think. He noticed when she took a liking to getting her hair trimmed every three months or so.

She noticed how he went shopping for new in-style clothing every two months, on Sundays, never with anyone, but she saw the bags from the darker boutiques that she tended to skip in his hands. He tapped his pencils whenever he was studying hard and couldn't afford the movement of bouncing his leg because it would cause a disturbance. She saw that he took Uri out of his box and showed the box animal affection that was just a step below her beloved Tsuna-san's.

They shared flitting glances from across roomfuls of people.

* * *

The mission was going to be difficult and more perilous than ones before. Reborn had made it clear when his tone was grave and solemn, if not cautionary. This speech made the previous ones sound like a parent warning their child not to eat snacks before dinner. It was then that Hayato knew, from the bottom of very being that this was no easy task as the last mission he had taken was.

This had, after all required a meeting between all the Vongola Guardians and other members of the famiglia, including Miura Haru. She was one of the planners in how the task should be handled. He had heard her shuffling papers, filing notes and information at the work table in her room that she prouded herself with behind closed doors. It almost made him pity her when he was finished with paperwork, walking towards the kitchen to get coffee that she was still up and working to combat the plans that she had in mind.

At one point, Hayato had made it an effort, to leave a platter with tea and a slice of her favorite chocolate cake that he cut from the main unit in the refrigerator beside her door. He would knock on her door and run, run all the way to the turn in the corridor.

He might've been a coward, (he was sure Giannini had seen him on the surveillance screens a few times already) but it was worth it because that look on her face that showed up every time was one of peace and gratitude.

* * *

Maybe today was the right day to say it. Commit a piece of himself to be revealed to someone whom he should've told for a while now. It was a pressing matter, loaded with terror and a fear of failure.

Leaving a quick message (a short request tucked inside a neat generic envelope labeled "To Miura Haru," Gokudera Hayato dashed out of the room.

If she ever read it, she should understand the situation right away. She was one of those girls who read shoujo manga and romance novels.

"_At 10:30 meet me in front of the training room. Please go; there is something I need to say to you."_

After eating dinner, Gokudera headed out to the training room feeling that he still needed to clean up on before the big mission. He needed to release the anxiety and tension that was pulled taught throughout his entire body.

When it was a minute before the designated meeting time, the silver-haired male got more intimidated by words that he were going to say- panicked that they would all tumble out. Yet there was a worse alternative. One where he spoke the wrong words, never getting to the point. There was an unpleasant fear of regret, not getting it right and missing chances, just one after another.

"Ano, Gokudera-san, did you say for Haru to meet you here?" an uncharacteristically shy Miura Haru said from the elevator door of the training room. She had avoided meeting his during dinner. There was an heavy blanket of awkwardness that went either unnoticed or ignored by the other members of the Vongola.

"Hey, Ahonna. You're here," Gokudera said, a realization more than anything. It was a soft, spoken statement.

"Yeah, Ahodera; damn right she is," Haru whispered.

They exchanged eye contact for a period of time before either one spoke.

"Why do you want Haru here?" she gently pushed at the topic.

"In the next few minutes, I might sound totally different from what you expect of me and you might even think I was abducted by those aliens that I like so much- yes, I am quite aware of the obsession," he said, taking a break to settle his hands on his forehead.

"You've been on my mind quite a lot for a while now. I think there's something about you that makes me feel like I'm complete when I'm near you.

"Don't say anything yet," Gokudera said as he saw the look on Haru's face. "I know that our jobs are something important and dangerous. They place a burden on who we can choose to properly and physically show affection for and I've thought about this for a great deal of time.

"Miura Haru, I can't make you love me if you don't." _Damn. What the fuck am I saying?_ Gokudera was going through inner turmoil, but still he continued, _Now or never, right? _"But, I'm saying that I do love you and I just wanted to let you know before the mission...

"I'm not expecting you to give me an answer now. In fact, that isn't even what I'm here for. because if you say yes," he sucked in a breath, "I don't think it would be right of me to ask you to tie yourself to a prospective cripple- or a sentiment."

At some point, Haru had wound up crossing the room and had her arms wrapped around Gokudera's waist, her face buried in his chest, all the while telling him to stop. His eyes widened at Haru's embrace and he could feel the tears staining his white shirt.

He gently stroked Haru's hair and whispered "I'm sorry." They stayed like that until the sobbing stopped.

When they separated, Haru was on her tip toes, bestowing a kiss upon the male's cheek. And once again, Gokudera in his stupor only stared at the girl that was the cause, walking away in all of her glory.

Before leaving the room, the brunette turned around and said, "You better make it back, Hayato, because you should be expecting a positive answer to something!" And that daring girl decided to wink.

"Tch." He broke out of his state and when Haru left, he smirked and muttered under his breath, "She such a God damn tease."

* * *

**Extended Ending:**

That night, Hayato closed his eyes with a grin on his face -even through his whole sleeping phase into the morning- which scared the living hell out of Tsuna who decided to wake up his right-hand man. Poor dame-Tsuna.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I am absolutely in love with that quote. Upon stumbling into it as I was doing research on US presidents, I knew that I had to use this quote somewhere and decided to put it in my little inspiration book. This is where the quote ended up! I hope you loked it.**

**This certainly took me a long time to finish and put up. Well, I hoped you liked it and have a nice day or summer or week, oh who cares anymore?**

**Volleyball team tryouts are coming for me next week and man, am I scared.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review on your way out (if you want to). Gokudera and Haru say bye. Tsuna is still scared.**

**-Ivy, out  
Date Completed: August 8, 2014  
****Word Count: 1,230**


	6. Die Laughing

Title: _Die Laughing_  
Author: Kiku Nakamura  
Disclaimer:I don't think I'm talented enough to create my own manga which has an anime adaptation, so excuse me for being a fangirl. Credits to Amano Akira.  
Genre/Tags: Romance, Humor, fluff  
Rating: T  
Warnings: some swearing (what do you expect? It's Gokudera)  
Characters/Pairings: 5986 (GokuHaru)

* * *

Maybe Gokudera Hayato was too curious for his own good, but it was entertainment for the people around him. The constant over reactive search for things was a norm.

There was this one time Haru invited her boyfriend to a study date at her house after school. She was better at Japanese literature than math and he was the opposite, so she and Gokudera found it easier to get things done, but that didn't mean it was necessarily faster. They tended to get distracted a lot just being in each other's presence like when they used to go to Tsuna's house often. Just being around friends caused the essential chatter.

Haru unlocked the door to the Miura residence, as stated on the plastic plague at the gate. As she stepped in, Gokudera followed and closed the door behind him.

"Let's drop our stuff off upstairs and I'll make something to drink," Haru said. The pair made their trek to Haru's room and she put down her schoolbag by the side of her bed and told Gokudera to have a seat at the tiny coffee table in her room. There was nothing more comforting and familiar than her own room, she smiled before face planting herself into the soft blanket that was draped over her bed.

She rolled over and saw Gokudera giving her his signature scowl. Haru just stuck out her tongue and got up, straightening out her skirt. "Just start on that project Takahashi-sensei gave you, Ahodera," she said using the nickname that Lambo gave him.

"I would Ahonna, if I just had a damn ruler!" he retorted.

"Second drawer to the left," she said already half way out the door pretending not to hear the "stupid woman" remark he made earlier.

"Thanks. Coffee, no tea."

"Got it!" Haru yelled from the staircase. "How could I forget?" she muttered under her breath. "That's like all he ever drinks besides the orange juice at Tsuna-san's!" She took in deep breaths. She had no idea why he she liked that boy. (That was an obvious lie.)

When she was done making her green tea and his instant coffee, she began to cut and serve two slices of chocolate cake on her plate when she noticed that Hayato was leaning against the wall by the entrance of her kitchen.

He was smirking just looking at her. She stared him down as a response, that was after a short "Hahi!" escaped her lips. They seemed to communicate this way- less with words and more facial expressions.

"How long have you been standing there?" Haru asked.

"After you started making tea," Gokudera said coolly.

Haru frowned. "Jerk. You could have helped me with something."

"But you look so good from here. I couldn't bring myself to ruin such a beautiful scene."

A slight blush showed on her face and she hesitated before saying, "Damn right! You and your ugliness would make Haru look really bad."

Gokudera pouted causing another round of red to flush on Haru's face. "I'm hurt. You think that your boyfriend's ugly." He walked close to her and snaked his arms around her waist, his hair hung over his eyes, concealing it of any expression until he tilted his head up. His eyes seemed darker than usual and there was a wolfish grin on his face. "Doesn't that mean, your taste in men is very bad, Haru-chan ?"

"Whatever, Hayato-kun." Haru said, burying her face into his neck. Her lips were pressed against his pulse. It was driving him crazy; she knew it.

That was their teasing game, constantly being all sweet and alluring when they were alone. So much affection was shown from both of them.

"C'mon. Let me bring the stuff upstairs and we'll start on homework," Gokudera said, pushing himself away from her. His face seemed to be a brighter red than it was before. He was glad that Haru's face was only a few shades lighter.

She opened the door for him; he plopped the tray on her table and they sat down on the pale yellow rugs set around table. While his complexion seemed to have calmed down from being a shy, nerd-like expression, his face was now heated again. Haru thought something really was wrong with him. He was rarely like this, but she just dismissed the thought and went to take the textbooks and notebooks that she needed from her bag.

It wasn't until she was took out her world history work sheet that she saw it. "It" was a piece of her stationary set that she bought a few years ago. She wondered what it was doing in between her most hated subject books. She looked questioningly at the silver-haired boy across from her who had fallen silent. He just shrugged and she was sure that the reason for the paper there was her boyfriend's fault.

Haru cautiously opens the pink thing, unsure of what was scribbled onto the note. Everything she wrote down simply ranged from rainbows to reminders to take out garbage. She was not expecting the confession on it, which she really should not have been surprised since it was something she said as often enough for it to be her catchphrase.

* * *

_Miura Haru and Sawada Tsunayoshi are eternal._  
_Sawada Haru_

* * *

The page was full of silly thoughts and times that were long gone. But what stunned her the  
most was when any mention of Tsuna-san was crossed out with a Sharpie marker that bled through the page. There was even a replacement for the spots in which her former crush's name was on the paper. It now read:

_Miura Haru and Gokudera Hayato are eternal._  
_Sawada Miura (for now) Haru_

The writing was unmistakably her boyfriend's, there was no doubt when she saw the marker lying next to his pencil case on the coffee table they were doing homework on.

Haru had lay the piece of paper down before she cooed, "Is someone getting jealous," towards the silver-haired boy's direction.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Of course, I'm not jealous over something that doesn't matter. I absolutely don't give a shit."

Haru pouted. "Remember what I said about the language, mister?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh c'mon! Whatever. That was so cute though!" she said, "Do you actually mean it?" Haru had crawled her way over to Gokudera and was holding herself up with her palms.

"Of course, why would I write something that I didn't mean? Ahonna," Gokudera said, not daring to look at the girl next to him.

Haru had said "Hayato is a tsudere," before completely losing it. She was laughing, and laughing, and to Gokudera, he wasn't sure if it was beautiful or if her face at the moment could challenge all of the clowns in the world. Prior to just following along and chuckling like there was no tomorrow, he flicked Haru's forhead, and she looked at him with a serious face, before letting that facade fall.

The Tenth was never a sore subject with the couple anymore. It was something they were amused with and crack jokes about how obsessed Haru used to before.

That was basically the relationship, Haru and Gokudera had. Everyone and everything was either an inside joke or laughing matter, up until the moment that they had to take on missions. Each day was something to celebrate for, quarrel until they were too tired to, more importantly burst into shrieks of laughter, and just fall into each others arms at the end of everything.

Needless to say, the homework was ignored for a long time and they had to pull an all-nighter to get it finished.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**This chapter took me way too long to write and everything. While I was writing a whole lot of angst and serious stuff earlier, this is a break from that and complete crap that I didn't actually care about.**

**If you have anything to say or felt something while reading, leave a comment below.**

**If you had a question, I'll gladly answer it!**

**Word Count: 1,282**


End file.
